It's All About The Game
by Nooks-2003-Reborn
Summary: Courtney isn't as sweet as you think she is
1. The kidnapping

My Way: It's All About The Game  
  
By Nooks_2003_reborn  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, this is a general hospital fanfiction about that charcter who everyone keeps messing with and is about to show that crazy is not herdity or in genes. Courtney is currently being blackmailed by Ric and what he doesn't know is that A.J.'s number and something else from her past is about to unleash the inner Daisy  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ric made his disuting act of destroy the hope of marriage and families. While he had his smug smile, Courtney decided that enough was enough and was furious. However, that was boling on the inside and the outside...  
  
Courtney- (Claps her hands) You finally topped yourself Ric. You made Carly think she had sex with you and your shortcomings. You have slept with Faith and "In God We Trust" Elizabeth. You want me to join that list. Are you kidding me?   
  
Ric- You better hold your tongue.  
  
Courtney then let out a laugh that made Ric's smug smile turned inside out and she just kept on laughing.   
  
Courtney- I'm feeling very well today.  
  
Ric- Really?  
  
Courtney- I know what I have to do.  
  
Ric- What is that?  
  
Courtney- I'm going to go to my brother's house and tell him some things. Your blackmailing me with be on the tip of my tongue. I will add this indecdent proposal with it.  
  
Ric- What do you expect him to do? I have solid evidence.  
  
Courtney- You did it.   
  
Ric- It doesn't matter.  
  
Courtney- Oh it does. The truth will come on.  
  
Ric- I think I will amuse myself with your reasons on how it will come out.   
  
Courtney laughs briefly  
  
Courtney- I bet you anything that Faith wants you after having sex with you..What would happen if she would to find out about the ring and what you said to me. She is very unstable, I mean she kissed me...Yuck...I still have to wash my mouth out.  
  
Ric- She could like the plan.  
  
Courtney- But she would also knows that you touch me and it will make spin out of the control with the famous logic of, "If I can't have you, no one will." Hell Hath fury over a woman's scorn but what about Sonny. Do you really want to a chance on what he will do to you?   
  
Ric backs up and then tries to attack her. Courtney without efforts kicks at the side of the head.   
  
Courtney- Big mistake Ric. Courtney doesn't play that...That would be if Courtney lived here right now..(Laughs again) Hey Ric, I know your knock out right now, It's always about the game, game is on. (Laughs)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What should Ric go through? What is Courtney's past?  
  
See ya next time 


	2. The Threat

My Way: It's All About The Game  
  
by  
  
Nooks_2003_reborn  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Courtney is going to get a little bit more crazy...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Courtney had a lot to do right now and it all started with the comatose Ric who was lying on the floor. Courtney Draggs him to a shred and looks around to find chains and a padlock. She ties the very long chains around his ankles and hands while padlocking him to a iron rusted hook. She sat there to enjoy her creation and realize he looked like a big fish.   
  
Courtney- I can't throw this one back in the ocean.   
  
She entertain the thought of doing that for a second and then put that out of her head.   
  
Courtney- (Got a slight head rush from all this planning) What do I do to you? Do I kill you or make your life a living hell?  
  
Courtney ponder this and looked at him every now and then. She couldn't think of a thing.   
  
Courtney- I got it.   
  
Courtney exits the shred and came back as Ric woke up.   
  
Ric- Where am I?  
  
Courtney- Honestly. (Slams the door) Your in hell and I'm your gatekeeper.   
  
Ric- You bitch.  
  
Courtney- I keep you alive and all you can do is kiss my ass.   
  
Ric- (Confused because usually that is meant as an insult.) What?  
  
Courtney- Ric. Ric. Ric. I'm not going kill you. I have no inentions on killing you.  
  
Ric- What are you doing with me?  
  
Courtney takes a cigarette from her car and pushes it towards his neck. He screams and she stops.   
  
Courtney- I'm going to toture you silly.   
  
Ric had sweat pouring down his face.   
  
Ric- This is an assult and kidnapping.   
  
Courtney- It is.   
  
Ric- Do you realize you could go to jail?  
  
Courtney- I will never see jail.   
  
Ric- What do you mean?   
  
Courtney- (Pulls out a tape recorder and places it away from Ric's arm range) This is why.   
  
Courtney plays the tape of Ric's blackmail and proposal speech.   
Courtney turns it off  
  
Ric- You taped me.   
  
Courtney- Don't play innocent with me.   
  
Ric- You planned this.  
  
Courtney- I planned the tape recorder...Tape recorder caused me twenty dollars, self-defense lesson one hundred dollars but kicking you in the head and having you in this poistion...Priceless.   
  
Ric- What do you plan on doing to me?   
  
Courtney lays down in away from Ric's reach and looks him dead in the eye.   
  
Courtney- Are you familar with the Madonna song called "What it feels like for a girl?"  
  
Ric went to scary visual place of what she meant like that.   
  
Courtney- If you treat women right, I'll make you a lady.   
  
Courtney smiled and then stopped cold.   
She walks off and wave goodbye to Ric.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Courtney drove back to the penthouse and close her eyes for a scecond.   
When she opened her eyes, she looked at that time and was confused on why it took her so long to get to the penthouse when she drove back her after kicking Ric in the face.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part three will come after whatever happens today on general hospitial.  
Who likes psycho courtney? 


	3. Game over

It's About The Game  
  
By Nooks_2003_reborn  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Courtney is going to go a litlle bit more crazy and there will be a cool ending.  
  
She just got propose to and told Jason where Ric is...She made him promise not to interfere.   
  
She also accidently found out that Elizabeth is pregnant.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Courtney walks into the cave with Jason's jacket and blue jeans.   
  
She walks in and smack Ric on the face. He wakes up.  
  
Courtney-  
  
Wake up sunshine.   
  
Ric-  
  
Courtney....I'm sorry.  
  
Courtney-  
  
Do you what I believe Ric?  
  
Ric-  
  
What?   
  
Courtney-  
  
There's someone out there for everyone.  
  
Ric-  
  
Cut the shit....  
  
Courtney-  
  
I mean it.  
  
Ric-  
  
Where are you going with this?   
  
Courtney-  
  
You have two choices...Let me give you a visual.  
  
Courtney walks out of the cave and has a big bucket with her.   
  
She put it away from him.   
  
Ric-  
  
What do you have in there?  
  
Courtney smacks him  
  
Courtney-  
  
Shut up!  
  
Courtney takes off his pants.   
  
Courtney-  
  
It's all about your manhood between you and Sonny..I have been really busy since we last chit-chat and I come to the conclusion that you want to be happy like everyone else. I have something to tell you. Elizabeth is pregnant with your child and I burn the murder weapon you have against my soon-to-be-husband.  
  
Ric-  
  
What?  
  
Courtney-  
  
She's having your spawn. Go Figure.  
  
(Pauses)  
  
I am talking about Elizabeth, loser!  
  
(Pauses)  
  
I would never think you could get it up enough to conceive a child.   
  
Ric-  
  
Go to hell!  
  
Courtney Slaps him again  
  
Courtney-  
  
My hand really hurts when I do that!   
  
Ric-  
  
Let me go please..  
  
Courtney-  
  
What?  
  
Ric-  
  
Elizabeth needs me.  
  
Courtney-  
  
Like I need Jason.  
  
Ric stopped cold.   
  
Ric-  
  
What do you want?  
  
Courtney-  
  
Courtney will never get thrown in jail for kidnapping or cruel and unusual punishment.   
  
(Slaps him again)   
  
You will make up some lame story on what happened to you to Elizabeth and she's going to buy it.  
  
(pauses)  
  
You will have a happily ever after with Elizabeth or I could pour all these ticks and leeches on you and hear you suffer. I would start with your man hood.   
  
Ric-  
  
Elizabeth will never know!!   
  
Courtney-  
  
Are you sure? (pauses) I don't believe you.   
  
Ric-  
  
I'm beiing serious.  
  
Courtney shrugs and then goes to the bucket..She throws it at Ric and....a bunch of pieces of paper fall on him...Ric screams like a bitch.   
  
Courtney-  
  
(Throws the keys at him)   
  
Courtney wouldn't live with herself if she found out what she did.   
  
Courtney decks Ric in the head and knocks him out then throws the key at him, then walks away.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ric eventually escapes and kept his word about Courtney never seeing jail time.   
  
Ric and Elizabeth got married and the night where Faith pushed her down the stairs, it was intervene. Courtney was there at the nick of time to grab Elizabeth and push Faith down the stairs. Faith broke her neck and died. Elizabeth and Ric were eternally grateful to Courtney.  
  
This seal a ceasefire between Sonny and Ric.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The end...Happy Ending.   
  
This was for you Isabelle... 


End file.
